Aishiteru
by MissKaoru83
Summary: Yullen, oneshot, yaoi.  A short story about Allen and Kanda and how their love for each other develop's over time.  Written in appreciation for and celebration of Allen's birthday.


**AN: Okay, so I wanted to write a little something for Allen for his birthday and had a million ideas hit me at once. I couldn't choose which one to go with so I just started writing and this is the culmination of a day's worth of writing: 28 pages of Yullen love-love. I have to say, I wish I could do more with it but with time restraints, I wanted to get it done and let it stand where it is. I believe an edit will be in the mix later on as well as a possible continuation or a prolonged story to fill in the gaps of this one-shot. Not sure and my head hurts so I'm just going to let you lovely people be the judges **** As always, please review even if it's just to say how much you enjoyed the story! Also, this has not been reviewed by my beta so there are probably a few mistakes here and there, please be aware.**

**WARNING: This is YAOI, boys loving boys, and uses pairings of the Yullen (Kanda x Allen) variety. There will be kissing, gropage, love-love and sexual contact that will happen periodically throughout the story. If you aren't a fan then you don't have to read. Possible OOC but I tried to stay as true enough to the characters as I could. Spoilers for the series will show up throughout if you haven't read the Manga to date, though it's really just an allusion to chapter 199. Also has language. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei; everything else is mine. Also, any writing related mistakes found within are mine as well; though I do appreciate it when people point them out **** Makes for better writing~ Also, I pulled a translated line from the manga into the fic at the very end. I will point it out at that time.**

**Aishiteru**

The explosions reverberated through the town as pieces of metal fell from the sky, tearing holes in the buildings they landed on. The two fighters jumped with ninja like skills from rooftop to rooftop in effort to slice through their opponents and make quick work of their job. One by one, the Akuma fell to the Innocence wielded by the newest General and the cold swordsman until only one level four remained. Nodding in a silent understanding to one another, Allen and Kanda leapt for the Akuma, their swords in hand as they sliced through their enemy and releasing its soul.

They landed on the ground near each other as the explosion of the machine lit up the winter sky. Kanda sheathed Mugen and stood with a grunt as he glanced over to the Moyashi. Allen was on his knees, using his sword to lean on. He coughed. Red liquid stained the white covered ground.

"Oi, Moyashi," Kanda called out.

Allen turned his head with a smile on his face. "I'm alrigh-" As he spoke, the loss of blood took over his body and his body slowly fell forward into the snow.

With cat-like reflexes, Kanda was soon at Allen's side, catching him before his body could hit the ground. The sword Allen wielded disappeared and reformed his arm as the rest of Crown Clown deactivated upon the silver-haired boys unconsciousness. Kanda glared at the amount of blood that had pooled on the ground around Allen's body.

"Baka Moyashi," he growled out as he scooped the Brit up in his arms and carried him off to a nearby house that hadn't been destroyed in the fight.

Being Kanda, he knocked on the door with his foot and, thus, the door opened on its own before anyone in the house could attempt to answer it. Lucky for him, no one was at home. He figured as much, seeing as how most of the people in the town had already left when the hidden Innocence activated. According to the file Komui had given him and Allen, the Innocence was creating illusions of the dead walking in the town. Most of the townspeople were too scared and too superstitious to stay and hit the road as soon as they could. Kanda didn't care, however. All he cared about was getting in, getting the Innocence and making it back before the winter storm. But nothing ever went right when he was with the Moyashi; that he knew. Somehow or another, Allen always managed to make missions more complicated than they needed to be all for the sake of saving both humans and Akuma. He was selfless to an annoying degree. The Japanese man glared down at the silver-haired General he had placed on the bed.

"Che," he said before turning on his heels. He didn't have many medical supplies on him so he needed to see what he could use in the house they were conveniently borrowing. In the bedroom he found plenty of clothes he could tear into bandages for some of Allen's wounds; the kitchen was stocked with food and he found a large enough bowl to fill with water to use as he cleaned the lacerations; his best luck was in the bathroom. He opened a small cabinet and found painkillers and antibiotic ointment. Gathering his findings, he made his way back to Allen and began the arduous job of stripping the General and tending his wounds. As much of a pain he found this to be, he was careful not to aggravate the already closing wounds. He dipped a cloth in the warm water and gently brushed it over Allen's pale skin. The Brit moaned in his sleep every time the cloth treaded over one of the wounds. Kanda stopped each time to make sure Allen wasn't in too much pain, looking over the Brit with those deep sapphire, glaring orbs. When he could tell things were fine, he resumed his duty and finished up his work.

After clearing the area of the soiled cloth and other things he used to treat Allen with, he decided to see what the weather was doing. Before they left, Komui had warned them that this region was very prone to winter storms and to make quick work in order to not get stuck in one of them. He pulled open a curtain in the front living room area only to grit his teeth and glare in disgust. The storm was already raging. Realizing there was no hurry now to get anywhere, and seeing as how Allen was in no shape to attempt to leave in that kind of storm, Kanda resigned to the thought of being stuck in a deserted town with one Allen Moyashi Walker.

Timcampy fluttered around the room, chasing after Kanda's golem with a sadistic, teeth bared grin. Kanda sat on the couch, legs crossed, in a meditative state. A small crash alerted him and he quickly opened his eyes, glaring at the two golems that had just knocked over a vase. He stood and stormed over to the two, grabbing his forcefully as he glared harder at Tim. The golden golem retreated from the room and scurried off into the bedroom where Allen was still sleeping. Kanda gazed into the small cracked door from where he stood, wondering if the Brit was doing alright but then he realized he was caring for someone other than himself and he furrowed his brow in disgust at thinking of the Moyashi's well being more than once in a four hour period of time. He stomped over to where he had hung his jacket and shoved his golem back into one of the inside pockets.

He paused for a moment, deciding if he should continue meditating or try and fix something to eat with the food that was in the kitchen. Feeling a small pang in his stomach, he opted for the second option.

The kitchen was fully stocked, something he didn't expect but he considered the fact that the family had left in a hurry either to beat the storm or to run from the effects of the Innocence. He glanced at his jacket at the thought of the Innocence they had retrieved. He couldn't wait to get it back to the Order and hand it over to Komui. One less thing to worry about. As long as it remained outside the Order, any number of Akuma could be drawn to it. He knew that another attack like they had encountered hours before would not go so well seeing as how Allen was still unconscious. Kanda realized, though he could revive from anything, that having to fight higher leveled Akuma on his own would be taxing and probably not a good idea.

He snarled at the lack of soba noodles in the cupboards. Making the best of the situation, he found ingredients he could use to make a soup of some sort and began the tedious task of cooking. If there was one thing on Kanda's list of things he hated doing, and it was a long list mind you, it was cooking. It was right up there with being called a girl or pretty or any other feminine analogy. He scoffed at the idea but knew that in a situation like this, he had to suck it up and deal with it or just not eat. That was something he couldn't do since he needed strength and food was the main source for that.

The clock ticked on as he chopped up the ingredients and the water began to boil. He added the meat first to get it a head start on cooking and finally added the vegetables. He refused to add spices other than salt and pepper because knowing what spices go well together was something only a woman or a chef knew and Kanda was neither. As long as it was cooked thoroughly, he would eat it and anyone else that wanted any would too without a single complaint. His eyes darted toward the bedroom at that last thought.

Once the food was cooking, he returned to the living room and resumed his meditation. He estimated the food would take about an hour to cook properly and that gave him more than enough time to relax.

The aroma of the slow cooking food filled the small house, a faint trail of the scent trailed off into the bedroom and tickled at a certain silver-haired youth's nose. He twitched and slowly opened his eyes as he inhaled the scent. He blinked a few times before realizing he was in a bed and in a bedroom. Tim was curled up in a small ball atop Allen's chest but quickly moved as the Brit sat up. Allen winced in pain he felt as he rose. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and took inventory of his body. His clothes had been changed and he had bandages wrapped around his wounds. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of how Kanda went to the trouble of taking care of him. Tim fluttered around his master's head, tugging on his silver locks.

"I'm okay Tim," Allen responded, nuzzling the golden golem with his cheek. Taking a deep breath, Allen finally stood. He stumbled slightly and caught himself on the nearby nightstand. Taking it easy, he focused and regained his balance before slowly walking to the door.

The door opened quietly and Allen peered around the room. He noticed the pot on the stove and all the things needed for when the soup was done sat next to it. His grey eyes roamed over the rest of the room. A small table and pair of chairs sat in a small nook off to the side of the kitchen and the rest of the kitchen opened into the living room, divided only by the pathway that the door created. A couch lined the perimeter, its back toward the kitchen and only a few pieces of furniture littered the rest of the living room. The far wall housed a small bookshelf, a chair and a reading lamp. After surveying the area, his grey eyes focused on a silky voice.

"Don't just stand there gawking," Kanda said in a less than bitter tone.

The Brit nodded, not that Kanda could see it, and walked into the living room. Kanda remained in his meditative position on the couch, eyes still closed. Allen cautiously sat down beside him, wondering if being that close would cause the Japanese man to burst a blood vessel. Everyone knew that when Kanda meditated he was to be left alone for fear of having a very sharp Mugen pointed at a tempting jugular. The only person that disregarded this was Lavi, but Lavi was a different species altogether and some of man's rules and laws didn't apply to him. Why he wanted to push the boundaries of life and death was beyond Allen's understanding.

As his body added weight to the couch, Kanda opened his eyes slightly and looked at Allen through a sideways glance before closing them once again. The Brit exhaled a mental sigh of relief, realizing that he was safe from an assault from the Japanese man…for now. He pulled his legs up on the couch and hugged his knees, resting his chin on them, waiting for the time to talk.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Allen stood and stretched his body. He quietly walked to the bookshelf and thumbed over the books. Not seeing anything eye catching, he sighed and paced around the room. He opened the same curtain Kanda used earlier to see what was going on outside. The snow had piled up at least four feet, he assumed, and the storm was still raging. He sighed and closed the curtain. As he did, he shivered. Fire. They needed a fire. He looked around for some wood and found it stacked neatly off to the side of the fireplace. He didn't want to disturb Kanda for fear of his life but he wasn't about to freeze to death. Picking a couple of pieces of wood, he began the task of creating a small fire to warm the house to some degree. Once the fire was going, he sat on the floor in front of it, staring into the red-orange flames.

"Moyashi," a voice called to a groggy Allen. "Oi!" That's when he felt the nudge on his leg.

"Hnn?" he asked as he blinked awake.

Kanda stood over him with a sour look on his face. "You shouldn't sleep on the floor. Dinner's ready."

The Japanese man walked off toward the kitchen and Allen sat up, his legs crossed Indian style as he rubbed his eyes awake. The smell of the soup filled his nostrils and his black hole of a stomach gurgled in want. Kanda was already eating by the time Allen sat down.

He poured himself a bowl and began to eat silently. Being Allen Walker meant one thing when it came to food: there was never enough to sate his hunger. After his first bowl, he went for his second; after his second he went for his third. Before his fourth, he glanced toward Kanda, realizing he wasn't the only one eating.

"Um, did you want more?" he asked.

Kanda only looked at Allen in disgust. He never liked being around the Moyashi when he ate; it was intolerable because every time Allen ate, he portrayed the manners of a pig and, that, to Kanda, was downright appalling. _What kind of manners did Cross teach him?_ was a question he had always wanted to know the answer to but never asked because that required talking and showing concern for another human being. And that was something he didn't do. Well, something he hadn't done until he met the Moyashi. In the past year that he had known him, Kanda found himself talking more and learning more about the Brit than he had ever wanted. His knowledge of Allen was different than the forced acceptance Lavi made with Kanda. With Allen, Kanda realized he initiated things with him like talking and even fighting. Lavi only talked to Kanda; Lavi only grated Kanda's nerves to the point of fighting. Kanda never once initiated anything with Lavi unless the baka usagi started it. Allen was different and it grated Kanda's nerves.

"I'll take that look as a no then," Allen said somewhat shyly as he spooned out the rest of the soup into his bowl. Seeing that look on Kanda's face stirred something in the Brit and he took his time eating the last bowl. He couldn't help it that food tasted as good as it did and that his stomach was never satisfied and that every meal had to be eaten like it was his last one. He also couldn't help that he was brought up in an environment where one never really had time to eat properly since he was always on the lookout for debt collectors; a guy had to eat when he could, where he could and as fast as he could in order to not get caught and forced into manual labor for his stupid master's mistakes. As he thought, his brow furrowed in disgust at the recollection of his master and the things he went through during his apprenticeship.

Kanda finished his bowl and put it in the sink. He wasn't about to wash it since he cooked the meal. That was something the Moyashi would have to deal with regardless of being injured. If he could build a fire and walk around, he could wash a few dishes. Without a word, he went back to the living room, using the couch as a bed for the time being. His back pushed against the cushions and he rested one arm behind his head as a pillow. His sapphire eyes closed as the heat of the fire warmed him.

Allen finished his food shortly after Kanda and he began the task of cleaning up just as the Japanese man positioned himself on the couch. He knew the unspoken rule of whoever doesn't cook does the cleaning. He began his task without a word.

Kanda wasn't happy. Something was intruding on his attempt to sleep. He opened his eyes slightly to notice a one, Allen Moyashi Walker staring at him.

"What?" he bit out.

"Nothing," the Brit answered.

"Bullshit. You're staring."

"I am?"

The two sapphire eyes were now wide open and glaring. "Are you trying to be funny?"

Allen put a finger to his chin as he thought seriously about the question. Innocently, he answered, "Nope."

Kanda grit his teeth. He was hoping they could get through this without having to resort to this childish behavior but he was too hopeful it would seem. He turned over, showing his back to Allen. His silky hair fell around him and he tried to resist the urge to respond to the idiot still staring at him.

"Ne Kanda," Allen tried to get his attention once more. Kanda didn't move. Allen continued anyway. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my wounds and fixing dinner. I didn't know you cared so much about me." Allen smiled in a way that showed his happiness. For a long time now, he had tried hiding his feelings for the man but the more time he spent with him, the harder it was. He first realized something was different about the way he felt for the Japanese man back when they were in Edo and fighting the Noah on the Ark. Having to leave Kanda alone to fight Skin and then the realization that he had disappeared with the Ark stung him deeply. But when he showed back up after the Ark was saved, something in him heaved a great sigh of relief. That was when he realized the truth. It was echoed during the attack on their old home. When Kanda and Lavi helped him hold his ground against the level four, he felt it even more having the Japanese man that close to him. After that, every time they were together the feelings grew. But, at the same time, he had to fight the urge to show his feelings, afraid of what would happen if his unrequited love were exposed.

"What are you smiling about?" the Japanese man questioned, bringing Allen out of his thoughts. His face paled and a rosy blush formed as he hid his face.

"N-nothing," he answered, flustered that he was caught and hoping Kanda wouldn't realize anything.

The swordsman narrowed his eyes and turned back over. "No need to thank me," he verbalized as a response to Allen's thanks. The Brit turned his head back toward Kanda and the smile resurfaced. That was the first time Kanda didn't retort with a snide comment or bite out something rude at him for trying to be civil and appreciative. He hugged his knees and watched the fire.

Allen dreamed he was floating but then felt as if he had landed on something warm and soft. He smiled in his sleep.

Kanda pulled the covers over the Brit's sleeping body. Allen had fallen asleep, again, in front of the fire and Kanda knew that if he slept there, he wouldn't rest and could possibly catch cold for sleeping on the floor. He had been sound asleep for about forty-five minutes and Kanda made sure he was asleep before moving the Brit or showing any sign that he was still awake. He thought the Brit would never stop humming some weird song but, when it finally stopped, he rolled over and found the Moyashi asleep, leaning on top of the coffee table.

Kanda sat on the side of the bed, watching Allen sleep. A strand of his silver hair had fallen onto his face. Kanda gently pushed it aside with his calloused fingers, tucking it back behind the Brit's ear. The gesture stirred something within him and his brow furrowed at trying to understand what it was. His hand lingered in Allen's hair and his fingers laced between a few strands of the soft hair. When Allen sighed, Kanda realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away as quickly as he could.

He was about to move when he heard something. Looking down at Allen, he realized the Brit was talking in his sleep. He leaned forward to hear what it was he was saying.

"…da. Kanda," he repeated in his sleep.

Kanda didn't know how to take that but his body moved without his consent. Before he knew it, his lips were gently pressing against Allen's. He pulled back and watched the silver-haired boy smile and shift in his sleep.

Wondering why he did something like that, Kanda quietly exited the bedroom and returned to his bed for the night on the couch. He found a blanket nearby and curled up under it, falling asleep to the lingering feel of Allen's soft lips on his.

It was the third day the two had been holed up in the small house because of the raging storm outside. They had tried contacting the Order to let them know their situation and barely managed to get a connection. Komui told them to make the best of it and they would just have to wait the storm out or wait until Allen was healed enough to attempt to trek through the blizzard. They hadn't spoken much to one another but that was more Kanda's fault seeing as how he wasn't much of a talker. Their time had been spent either lounging around or reading. At one point, Kanda rearranged the furniture in order to do some form of a workout. Allen read a book during that time since he couldn't train because of his injuries. However, if asked, he wouldn't be able to tell you about the book he was reading because he attention wasn't on the book. No, his attention was on the very toned, very fit, and very sweaty Japanese man working out in front of him.

Allen sat the book down he was 'reading' and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Chugging it down to calm himself, he decided to look around for something to snack on. He frowned at seeing how low their food supply was and then he glanced at the firewood: it was in the same state.

"Hey Kanda," he directed toward the swordsman.

"What?" Kanda responded while doing pushups.

"We need more food and firewood."

Kanda stopped what he was doing and stood, grabbing for a towel to wipe the sweat from his bare chest and face. The swordsman walked over behind Allen and looked up into the open cupboard the Brit was in front of. Allen swallowed hard. He could hear Kanda breathing deeply to compensate for his exercise, could feel the body heat radiate off of his bare chest, could feel said bare chest push against his back. He raised his glass to drink the rest of his water but was rudely-and surprisingly-stopped by a larger hand latching onto his own. The glass was pulled to his side and Kanda leaned forward over Allen's shoulder, chugging the last of the water. A small trickle dripped off of his chin and Allen froze where he stood. Sapphire eyes met grey ones and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"You expect me to go out in _that_ to find food and firewood?" Kanda asked, his face too close for Allen's comfort.

"Um, we-well I'm in no shape to go out in it. From what I can tell, you're fit enough to do something aside from sit around and train."

A smirk formed on the Japanese man's face. "If that's what the wife wants," he teased before leaning away from Allen. The Brit's face covered every shade of red in existence and he refused to turn and yell at the Japanese man for fear of not being able to hide his feelings. Instead, he listened as he heard fabric being pulled this way and that and then a jacket being zipped and buckled. The last thing he heard was the boots being pushed on and the door opening and shutting. Allen fell to his knees in front of the sink, reeling from the overflow of emotion he was feeling.

"What was that about being a wife! I am sooooo not a wife!" the Brit verbalized.

Kanda's smirk remained as he pushed his way through the blizzard outside. In the past two days, he had carefully observed the Moyashi. During that time, he was well aware of how cautious Allen was being and he was able to determine that Allen was, at times, flustered and embarrassed when Kanda did certain things. He might not be the smartest person in the Order, but Kanda was very intuitive and could read things easily enough, especially when they were so blatantly obvious. Allen carried on as if he had feelings for Kanda, that much the Japanese man could tell. But he wasn't sure what kind of feelings they were nor did he know where his own 'feelings' stood. There had to be an explanation for why he kissed the Brit two nights ago and he racked his brain to figure it out. He reasoned that the only way he would know for sure what was going on with him would be to try it again, but he would need the Brit awake and taking that risk was something he had been holding back from. If he made a move without really knowing how Allen felt, he wasn't sure where that would leave them and the awkwardness would be too much to handle if they were to be cooped up in a small house in a blizzard for God knew how long. However, with the Brit's behavior, he had a pretty good hunch that if he did kiss him again that he wouldn't be pushed away. His smirk widened as he recalled just a moment ago and imagined the Moyashi flustered and red in front of the sink. He had to make quick work of his errand and get back to his little wife soon to see what else he could do to tease him further.

Allen was curled up in a ball on the bed when Kanda arrived back to their little 'home'. He heard the door open, several things being placed on the counter, and then a loud thud of what he concluded to be firewood. He didn't want to leave the bed; he was too afraid that looking at Kanda after that water incident would be too much. So he nestled into the covers and prayed that the Japanese man would leave well enough alone.

But that was too much, apparently, to hope for. The bedroom door creaked open and Kanda stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Oi, Moyashi," he called out.

Allen hesitated. He could just pretend to be asleep but Kanda was too keen about his surroundings and would know whether or not he was really asleep. "What?" he finally responded.

"Time to change your bandages," the swordsman ordered.

"I'm fine; they're fine," Allen retorted.

Kanda's brow furrowed as he walked over to the bed. "I'm not about to have you get an infection and have no way to heal. Sit up."

Allen only curled further into the blankets. Something he shouldn't have done because that only antagonized the Japanese man. In the seconds it took Allen to pull them close, Kanda yanked them from his body.

"Bakanda!" Allen yelled as he whirled around and glared at the too close for comfort Japanese man.

Kanda hovered mere inches from Allen's face, a haughty smirk plastered on his face. "You can't win, so just give it up," he all but demanded. Allen's glared turned to a furrow of disobedience. He shot up in bed and stormed into the bathroom.

"I can do them myself," he shouted as he slammed the door shut. The sound of Allen rummaging through the medicine cabinet and things falling to the ground amused the Japanese man. He sat on the bed, waiting for the Brit to realize all the dressing and ointment he needed was sitting on the dresser next to the bed. He waited…and waited…and _click._

Allen silently walked over to the dresser, avoiding Kanda's eyes at all cost. He carefully walked passed the bed and kept a good distance between him and the Japanese man as he gathered what he needed. He looked for the ointment but couldn't find it anywhere. Then he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

"Looking for this?"

Allen refused to answer and only reached for it. Just as he was about to grab it, Kanda pulled his hand back, causing Allen to stumble forward. In a fluid motion, Kanda used Allen's momentum to grab around the Brit's waist and twist him to where Allen landed on his back on the bed with Kanda on top of him. He pinned Allen's wrists to the bed with his hands and straddled his body. The Brit glared up at him.

"Let me go, Kanda."

"I don't think so."

Allen struggled but was no match for the stronger man and he didn't want to struggle too much for fear of opening one of his wounds. Resigning the fight he glared in his best Kanda impersonation at the demon swordsman that had him pinned.

Kanda said nothing and only met the stern gaze coming from Allen. The Brit was waiting for some snide comment or some rude insult as Kanda lowered his head and hovered mere inches from Allen's face. The smirk Kanda sported was enough to tell the Brit that the swordsman was enjoying this more than he should. Allen began to struggle once more but quickly halted his efforts when he felt a thin pair of lips press against his own. His eyes widened and his glare was replaced by a look of shock. Kanda pulled away and met Allen's gaze, a hint of lust hidden behind those sapphire pools.

Allen's face flushed to the color of Lavi's hair. He couldn't speak and he couldn't move. All he could think about was that kiss, short as it was.

"Thought so," Kanda whispered, his voice lower than normal, huskier.

"What? Why? Huh?" Allen questioned all at once

Kanda's low chuckle sent a chill through Allen. The only time he had heard that sound come from the Japanese man was when he was high on the killing edge when fighting. He never thought he'd hear it outside of a battle and it was very disturbing yet very erotic. Before he could say anything else or get an explanation, Kanda's lips were back on Allen's. The Brit was too overwhelmed with what was happening to fight back or try to free himself. He felt a tongue tease at his lips. He hesitated, wondering if he should give in to the temptation or not.

_Screw this._ His thoughts were thrown to the corners of his mind as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to Kanda. The kiss was gentle yet forceful, showing who was in charge but Allen really didn't mind that Kanda was leading things. They explored each other's mouths slowly, taking in each other's taste.

Kanda finally pulled away for some air. Allen panted beneath him, his face still flushed and his eyes a bit glazed over. Kanda released Allen's arms and moved off of Allen, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be in the shower," he said, standing abruptly and walking quickly to the bathroom. Allen heard the lock turn as he continued lying on the bed, his mind still reeling from the kiss.

Kanda let the hot water roll down his skin as his head leaned on the wall of the shower. His hands worked fast around his nether region until he released into the warm water, his lust washing away into the drain. He panted and slouched down to his knees.

"Fuck," he muttered.

Allen listened to the running water in the shower, curious as to why Kanda kissed him like that and then bolted. The half-hard tent in his pants was a lovely after thought and continued to rise with the lingering kiss and the image of a naked Kanda in the shower. Allen felt the lust come over him and his body heated. He couldn't take it anymore and, though he tried to dismiss it, he gave in. Unzipping his pants, he exposed himself, the crisp air hardening him further. Thinking of Kanda, of that toned frame, of those soft, thin lips as if they were tracing over his body, Allen quietly began to relieve himself. He shoved his shirt in his mouth to stifle any noise and rolled to his side to face away from the bathroom. Every thought was of Kanda. He imagined the kiss over and over again as it lingered in his mouth, remembering Kanda's taste. He felt the weight of the older man bare down on him and imagined him closely confined by that muscled body, imagined his hardness pressing against Allen's. The images were too much and Allen came hard onto the bed, not having enough time to reach for a cloth or tissue. But he didn't care. He waited out the climax and panted into the pillow, wanting more than that. When he came down from his high, he still heard the shower running. Sighing, he changed the sheets and his bandages quickly enough to give himself a reason for changing the sheets. He gathered them up and threw them into the dirty hamper before exiting the bedroom.

Kanda emerged from the shower, his long locks wet and dripping even though he tried towel drying them. Allen was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom but he knew where he was by the smell coming from the kitchen. Kanda quickly dressed, throwing on a pair of pajama pants he had claimed as his own, but it was due to the fact that they were the only pair in the entire house that fit him. He thought twice about a shirt and finally decided to throw on a loose white linen top before he exited the bedroom.

Allen stood in the kitchen, frantically trying to keep the food from burning while looking for a spice in the spice rack. Finding what he wanted, his face lit up and he proceeded to pour a copious amount into the skillet with the vegetables he was preparing. A bowl of noodles sat off to the side along with soy sauce. Kanda watched from the doorway until Allen finished cooking. The Brit scooped the vegetables off into another bowl and carried everything over to the table, arranging it perfectly. With a satisfied smile, he put his hands on his hips, victoriously. It was then he noticed Kanda staring at him.

The Brit crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. "If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it," he said as he sat down at the table. Kanda silently joined him. He surveyed his dinner and a small smirk crept across his face. The Moyashi had attempted to create his form of stir-fry, using some sort of noodle and vegetables along with preparing a heaping bowl of white rice.

Kanda filled his plate and put his hands together before saying, "Itadakimasu." He then began to quietly eat his meal. Allen watched for any sign of rejection of the food and, upon seeing none, began to eat as well.

The silence was finally broken when Kanda spoke once more. "Gochisousama." One thing Allen had come to understand about Kanda's table manners was that he always said those two phrases before and after eating; though, he never understood why or the meaning behind them.

"What does that mean?" Allen inquired, breaking the silence between them.

Kanda cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at Allen. "Thanks for the meal," he answered.

"And what you said earlier, ita-something," he continued to question.

"Itadakimasu," Kanda corrected. "Thanks for the meal."

Allen's confused look was enough for Kanda to understand the Brit didn't get it. As he stood and gathered his dirty dishes, he explained. "Japanese table manners. Both are in appreciation for the meal and indicate the beginning and end of a meal."

Allen nodded in understanding. He began to stand and gather his dishes but was stopped when an arm reached over his shoulder and grabbed them from in front of him; black, wet hair cascaded down over his shoulder.

"You cooked; I clean," Kanda said without the usual bite. Allen sat back down and allowed the Japanese man to do as he pleased.

"Oi, Moyashi," Kanda called out.

"Hmm?"

"Bring me the rest of those," he pointed toward the empty dishes on the table. Allen gathered them up and took them to the sink. Kanda's hands were deep in the soapy water and Allen sat the dishes on the counter. He watched as Kanda scrubbed, rinsed and stacked the dishes off to the side. Having nothing else to do, Allen picked up a towel and began to dry the dishes.

"What are you doing?" Kanda questioned.

"Helping," Allen responded.

"It's my job."

"But you went out in the blizzard to get supplies. I'm helping," Allen commanded with a smile that signified he wouldn't tolerate defiance.

"Che, whatever," Kanda rebutted.

The two made quick work of the dishes and finished in record time. Kanda dried his hands and left Allen to put the rest of the dishes away. Making his way to the couch he had deemed his bed, he sat down and began to meditate. He listened to the noises in the room, hearing Allen close the cabinet and his soft steps toward the living room. Each step increased Kanda's heart rate and he tried to push the thoughts he had away. But that didn't work. Allen's steps came closer and closer until they stopped in front of him. He heard the rustling of fabric as the Brit kneeled in front of him. He could sense the body heat radiating from Allen's body. Then he felt the small touch of slender fingers on his knee. His eyes shot open and glared down into hesitant grey eyes.

Allen knew that this was a 50/50 gamble. He'd either get the crap beat out of him or possibly receive another kiss, maybe more. He rose up onto his knees, bringing himself closer to Kanda. The Japanese man refused to move, waiting and watching to see how the Brit would react. Allen was staring directly into Kanda's eyes, their noses barely touching. He bit his lip and his eyes shot to Kanda's lips. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kanda's. He didn't want anything too intense; he just wanted to test the waters. Pulling away, he opened his eyes and met Kanda's gaze once more. He swallowed.

"Um, I just, um, from before…you, um, and I thought," Allen rambled. Before he could say anything further, Kanda had a hand around his neck and their lips were pushed together once more. The Japanese man licked at Allen's lips, asking for entry. Allen obeyed and opened up as his arms wrapped around Kanda's neck. The Japanese man pulled Allen up from the floor and onto his lap, all the while keeping their lips locked. Kanda's hands snaked up under Allen's shirt and skimmed over the bandages wrapped around the Brit's torso, finding two exposed nipples. His finger played with them until they hardened under his touch. Allen moaned as he was getting felt up, enticing Kanda further.

Kanda's hands fluttered down Allen's chest and gently massaged the younger boy's back before finding a resting place on Allen's hips. He pushed the boys hips down while grinding his hips up. The pressure caused Allen to break their kiss. He slumped in Kanda's arms, his head resting on the older boy's shoulder as he panted for breath.

"Kanda," he breathed out. "What's…happening here?"

The swordsman placed a gentle kiss on Allen's neck. "You can't figure that out?" he answered with a question while teasing the same spot he just kissed. His teeth grazed the skin and he slowly sucked on the spot. Allen flinched in his arms and his hands clenched down on Kanda's shirt.

"But I thought you hated me," Allen spoke up.

"I don't hate you," Kanda answered as he nuzzled the Brit.

Allen heaved a sigh of relief and his body went limp in Kanda's arms. "Oi, Moyashi," he called out.

"It's Allen," the Brit mumbled out as he turned his head toward Kanda. Seeing the slightly glazed look in Kanda's face again, he decided not to fight at the moment. "What?" he asked, his head leaning on the swordsman's shoulder.

Saying nothing, Kanda stood with Allen in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He gently placed him on the bed and hovered over him. "You're still injured so tell me if it's too much," he cautioned.

Allen leaned up and consumed those thin lips before whispering, "I'll be fine." Kanda pushed him back on the bed and began to explore Allen's body. He pulled the Brit's shirt off and admired just how fit the Brit was even though he was covered in bandages. Kanda calculated and kissed every place he could without disturbing the wounds.

Allen's light chuckle stopped him. He furrowed his brow as if to question what was so funny.

Allen smiled. "Your hair tickles," he pointed out as his hands pushed through the midnight locks.

"Deal with it," Kanda snarled back as he went back to his work. Allen stifled his laughter until a sudden jolt went through his body when Kanda's lips ensnared one of his nipples. He moaned softly.

Being pleasured was something new to Allen and he was thoroughly enjoying it. Kanda's hands explored every inch of his body and he took his time finding the spots that caused Allen's breath to hitch. Allen couldn't take much more of the teasing and he pulled Kanda back to his lips. As he did, his hips pushed up into Kanda's. Feeling Kanda's hardness bare down on him, he wanted to touch it. His hands wandered down and fumbled at the hem of Kanda's pants. The Japanese man pulled away from their kiss and sat up in bed, his knees straddling Allen. He pulled the white linen top off, exposing his chest. His hands made quick work of Allen's buckle and zipper and he tugged the pants off the Brit's legs, leaving only his underwear on, doing much the same with his own pants. When the obstacles were removed, Kanda pried Allen's legs apart and pushed his body back down on top of the Brit. Allen's underwear was already a bit damp from his erection and Kanda fed off of that, grinding his own hardness down on top of Allen's. For a while, the two remained that way: pushing, grinding, kissing, hands fondling.

Kanda finally reached down and exposed himself to Allen. The Brit's flushed faced glanced down and he slowly reached out with his hand, taking hold of Kanda's girth. The Japanese man hissed as slender fingers wrapped around him and began to move slowly up and down. Panting slightly, he returned the favor by exposing Allen and grabbing hold of his hardened member. The two pumped each other until they were both on the brink of climax. Kanda broke the momentum and sat up in bed, pulling Allen into his lap. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda and kissed him while Kanda's hand took both their members in his hand and began to pump them together. Allen broke the kiss and panted as his climax came at the same time as Kanda's. Their moans of pleasure mixed together, echoing in the empty room. Allen fell back onto the bed, his breath erratic. Kanda found the white shirt he had been wearing and used it to wipe himself before wiping down Allen's stomach. When finished, he stretched out beside the Brit and pulled him close.

Allen clung tightly to the Japanese man and shivered. Kanda pulled the covers up over their bodies and the two remained silent for a long while.

"Oi, Moyashi," Kanda finally spoke.

Grey eyes met sapphire ones. "Hmm?"

"Don't move," he ordered before leaving the bed. Allen watched as he walked out of the bedroom. He heard Kanda rummage through his coat and then heard him walk back toward the bedroom. The Japanese man nestled back into the covers and the Brit sat up beside him. Kanda hesitated but handed a small black box to Allen.

Confused, Allen looked at the box and then at Kanda. "What's this?" he asked.

"Just open it," Kanda replied, turning his head to hide the small blush.

Allen looked the box over, trying to figure out what it meant. Slowly, he opened the box and his eyes widened as he saw the contents. He looked over at Kanda. "Kanda!" he exclaimed.

"Che," the swordsman replied.

Allen carefully pulled the silver necklace from the box. On the chain was a silver ring. The Brit quickly fumbled to put it on. When he couldn't get it to clasp, he felt two hands take the chain from him. Kanda effortlessly put it on the Brit and Allen smiled at him. "How did you know?"

"I saw you staring at it one day in town. You were gawking over it with Lenalee," he explained.

"So you bought it?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he bit out, annoyed at the question.

"Sorry, it's just that a normal person wouldn't just buy something like this without reason."

"I wasn't going to give it to you. When I got back to my room, I tired to understand why I bought it. I've had it sitting under my bed for three months."

"Seriously?"

"Would I lie about something like this?" Kanda's glare back in place, his normal mood of 'grumpy' quickly following.

"I suppose not."

"You suppose correctly."

A moment of silence. Allen admired the piece of jewelry and noticed the ring was engraved. _He actually had it engraved?_ Allen's thoughts went every which way as he read over the inscription. His brow furrowed when he couldn't decipher the language it was written in and he looked at Kanda for the answer.

"Don't give me that look," Kanda said flatly.

"You had it engraved."

"So?"

"So what does it say?"

Kanda looked at Allen, deciding if it was too soon to explain the meaning behind the Japanese word written on the ring. A smirk formed on his face. "It says 'aishiteru'."

"Eh?" Allen responded. "How am I supposed to know what that means? I don't speak Japanese!" Allen furrowed his brow and sulked.

Kanda pulled Allen back down on the bed. "I'll tell you someday," he whispered.

Not really happy with that answer, Allen began to protest but was cut off by Kanda's lips consuming his once again. When the kiss broke, Allen was looking straight at a smiling Kanda. His eyes widened and a chill went through his body.

"Happy birthday, Allen," he whispered.

_He knew it was my birthday,_ Allen thought and he smiled back. Everything he had been thinking was thrown out of the window at hearing those words. He was too happy to think of anything else; Kanda had walked in at the end of the conversation about his birthday so he wasn't aware the Japanese man knew that it was on Christmas. He nuzzled into Kanda's arms and closed his eyes.

"I'll find out what that inscription means one way or another," he said defiantly as he drifted off to sleep. Kanda smirked as his eyes closed and darkness took him over.

A loud banging woke the two from their sleep. Kanda reached for Mugen and quickly unsheathed his Innocence. Allen was reluctant to activate his Innocence because he couldn't sense any Akuma nearby.

"Wait Kanda," he ordered, throwing on his pants. Kanda already had his pajama pants back on and carefully made his way toward the front door. Allen soon joined him. The banging continued and Kanda unlocked the door, opening it to a half frozen Link.

The inspector dashed inside, shivering from head to toe. "All-llen Walk-k-ker," he shivered out.

"Oh, hey Link," Allen said cheerfully.

"D-don't-t y-you h-hey L-link m-m-me," he replied.

"Come on, Link; it wasn't my fault you got separated from us. Come in and get warm and we'll talk," Allen instructed, pulling Link by the arm toward the fire.

Kanda made some tea and handed the now bundled up Link a warm cup. He sipped on it until he was finally warm enough to speak clearly.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?" he scolded.

"Um," Allen put his finger to his chin in thought. "Three days?"

"Three days. I've been out there in that blizzard for three days. And where do I find you? Playing house."

"I wasn't playing anything. Kanda brought me here because I was severely wounded and I've been healing."

Link looked over the Brit and noticed the fresh bandages. He did, however, overlook the small bruise on the boy's neck, not really wanting to go there at _all_. "It seems you're telling the truth," Link replied.

"Would I lie to you?" Allen teased the blond.

Link's eyes narrowed and then he focused his attention on Kanda. "Did anything abnormal happen while I was away from Walker?"

Kanda knew that tone; he knew that Link was fishing for something in regards to the 14th but he wasn't about to say anything that would put Allen in harms way.

"Nothing happened. He's been in bed for the past few days unable to do anything aside from eat and bathe."

"I see. Thank you," Link replied. "Now then, have you contacted the Order?"

"Kanda did when we first got here, but we've not been able to contact them since due to the blizzard," Allen responded. He hated having to answer Link's questions, but he knew that if he didn't, he would have to go before Leverier and that was something he did not want.

"Well, I spoke with the Chief Inspector yesterday and he informed me that as soon as I found you that you would be authorized to open a gate and get us out of this blizzard."

"Oh that's right!" Allen said as if he had just realized something important. "I could have used the gate!"

"Not without authorization, Walker," Link reminded.

Allen sulked. He hated being on such a tight leash. He glanced toward Kanda who was busy paying attention to his tea. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll get our things together and get out of here." Link nodded and Allen stomped over to Kanda, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the bedroom. The door slammed behind him and Link continued to sip quietly on his tea.

"Oi! What was that for?" Kanda's question was answered with a kiss from Allen.

The Brit pulled away quickly. "Thank you for everything," he said, a sad look in his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Kanda asked.

"It means that once we get back, things will be back to the way they were."

Kanda glared at Allen. "Says who?"

"Think about it Kanda. I'm under 24 hour surveillance by Two Dots," Allen motioned toward the living room. "We would have no alone time."

"I can make some," he snarled.

"That would only put us both at risk and I'm not going to have them putting their attention on you. Please," Allen pleaded as he leaned into Kanda's chest. "Please, just let me have this one memory."

Kanda wanted to hit something. "You're saying to act like nothing happened? To push last night aside as some distant memory?"

"Yes; no. I don't know! But what else can we do? Until this thing blows over with Central, I'd be putting you in danger."

"Fuck that," Kanda seethed. "I'm not about to pretend there's nothing going on here. If we have to wait, we wait. But if I catch you alone for a second, I'm taking you, got that?"

Allen swallowed and looked into that pair of serious, protective, predatory sapphire eyes. "Okay, I get it."

"Then it's settled." Kanda kissed Allen once more and they collected their things and changed their clothes.

Returning to the living room, Allen opened a door from the Ark. The three entered and the bright white light disappeared from the room.

The weeks rolled by and spring was barely starting. The two exorcists had spent the majority of their time on individual missions and hadn't seen a lot of each other. The only time they had together was when they would catch each other off guard in a secluded hallway. There, they would exchange a heated kiss and some mild gropage before going their separate ways. And it was driving them crazy.

Lavi was the first to notice the change in his friends, being the ever so observant Bookman he was. One day at lunch, he caught his two friends glancing at one another in a manner far from wanting to kill each other. And, he assumed, the two hadn't been fighting near as much as they used to. Something was up and he wanted to know. The cafeteria cleared out slowly and he observed. When Link excused himself to use the restroom, leaving Allen in the care of the surrounding staff, that's when he saw it. Kanda smiled pleasantly, _pleasantly_, at Allen but quickly replaced it with a smirk as a devious grin emerged on Allen's face. Little did he know, at that current time, Allen's foot was grazing dangerously near a certain swordsman's crotch. Though, had he seen it, the rabbit would have been exploiting that instead. A devilish grin spread on his face and he decided to act.

"Yuu-chan!" he exclaimed lovingly as he waved his hands over his head.

"Che," he responded, irritated that his moment was rudely interrupted.

Not getting the response he wanted, Lavi made it over to where his friends sat. He plopped down and wrapped his arms around the swordsman.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kanda snarled.

"Not yet, but I do have something I wish to discuss with the two of you," Lavi smiled jubilantly.

"What is it Lavi?" Allen asked, eating another helping of dango.

"Well, it seems to me that the two of you have a little problem in the way of a certain inspector from Central. Now, I'm not one to get involved since it's not my place to take sides, but, you two are my friends and I want to help," the excitement in his voice meant one of two things: he knew something or he knew everything.

"Help with what, baka?"

"Yuu-chan! You hurt me when you say that," Lavi pouted.

Kanda drew Mugen and pointed the tip at Lavi's throat. "Speak or die."

"Okay, okay," Lavi surrendered. "How long have you two been an item?"

Kanda's grip on Mugen tightened and his glare pushed the tip further. Allen paled.

"What are you babbling about, baka usagi?" Kanda sneered.

"Don't deny it; I'm very observant and I know something's going on between you and has been since Christmas. I assume something aside from the fire kept you two warm during that blizzard."

Kanda sheathed Mugen, gathered his dishes and walked away. As he passed by again, he eyed Lavi.

"I can help, Yuu-chan. You just gotta trust me," the boyish grin plastered on Lavi's face meant trouble.

He didn't know how the baka usagi managed it, but somehow he was alone with Allen for the first time in eight months. It took a while for Lavi to get Link away for a prolonged period of time, but it seemed to be effective enough. The poor inspector came down with a rather nasty bug and even Komui couldn't find a cure. Link was still in the infirmary and couldn't continue his duties as a watchdog. Having no other available people, Central concluded that the Bookman's apprentice would be a good fit for the job as he was not supposed to take sides and would do an efficient job of observation. And, it was said apprentice that had gotten separated from the group during their mission. Kanda wasn't about to complain.

He looked over at Allen to see how the Brit was. They had just fought off a swarm of Akuma that included two level fours. Allen was bent over, breathing deeply. He looked up and met Kanda's eyes.

"Looks like we lost Lavi," he commented.

"Seems so."

"What are we supposed to do now?" the young General asked with a smirk. "My watchdog's nowhere to be seen and we're in the middle of a forest."

"Make camp," Kanda stated.

Making camp consisted of their clothes hanging over a small little den within the bushes as their bodies kept each other warm. It had been a long time since they had been able to be that close and they were taking full advantage of it, repeating their time spent in the blizzard until each man came at least three times. Kanda pushed for more and Allen was about to give in when they heard a familiar voice calling out for them.

"I'm going to skin that baka usagi alive," Kanda threatened.

Allen cupped Kanda's face. "It was enough for now," he said, kissing his swordsman.

"Che; whatever," he growled out. The two quickly found their clothes and were buttoning the last of their buttons when Lavi walked into the clearing.

"Found ya! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed, his golem recording everything he had been doing. Knowing they were being watched, asked the appropriate questions. "Did anything abnormal happen while I was away from Allen?"

Kanda answered, "No."

"Alright then, let's head home. I got the Innocence," the red head answered as he held up the glowing fragment.

The months continued to pass by in that manner, with Lavi helping when he could to give the two some privacy. Before long, even Lenalee was in on it and she used her womanly charm to keep Link at bay. However, Komui then assaulted poor Link for daring to lay a finger on and seduce his precious sister. Soon enough, Christmas was just around the corner once more. Allen and Kanda were safely within the walls of the Order this year and wanted ever so much to spend the evening together. However, because of some previous encounters with the Noah, security around Allen had tightened.

Kanda sat in his room, trying to meditate when a small knock at his door got his attention. He opened it to see Lenalee standing there with a smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"Come with me quickly," she insisted, grabbing his arm and leading him through the halls of the Order. They rounded a corner and Kanda realized she was taking him to the Ark.

"Why are we going there?"

"You'll find out soon enough; just be quiet and follow me." The two silently made their way to the Ark room.

Kanda was bothered by how empty the room was because normally there was a small battalion of Crow and other guards constantly surrounding it.

"Lenalee, what did your brother do?"

"Oh, nothing much. He just made them some tea," she said innocently enough. "Just go inside and follow the path." She pushed Kanda in the direction of the Ark's main door and he entered.

After his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the path she mentioned: a trail of food leading from the door through the middle of the city. He followed it until he came to a dead end. At that dead end, a doorway suddenly opened and he walked through.

Allen stood next to the piano and quickly shut the door. Kanda cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to take a gamble and asked for some help. Though I'll probably end up in trouble, I think it's worth it."

Kanda walked over to Allen, who was now sitting at the piano. He sat beside him and looked down at the keys. Tapping one of them with his fingers, the sound echoed in the room and Allen chuckled at him.

He frowned and looked away.

"Ne, Kanda," Allen pleaded, snaking his arms around Kanda's waist and leaning his head onto his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I don't know how much time we'll have but I want to spend Christmas with you."

Kanda looked over into a pair of glistening grey eyes; eyes that told him everything the Brit couldn't voice at the moment. Kanda took Allen's hands in his own and kissed the tops of them. "Then that's what you'll have."

Allen smiled and stood, leading Kanda toward the back of the small piano room. Before they hit the wall, another door opened and they walked through into darkness. When the door shut, the room lit up dimly. Several lamps lined the walls and revealed a bed in the center of the room. Kanda gripped Allen's hand firmly and took over the lead. He stopped just before the bed and turned to meet Allen.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"As long as it's you," the Brit answered back. Kanda released his hand and began to undress. His hands were stopped at the third button as Allen's covered them.

"Let me," he said, removing Kanda's hands and finishing the job. He slowly caressed the slightly exposed chest and pushed the fabric off of Kanda's shoulders, letting it silently fall to the ground. Allen kissed Kanda's chest lightly, his tongue fluttering over Kanda's nipples. The Japanese man 'hmmed' just loud enough for it to echo in the room. Allen trailed his kisses up to meet Kanda's lips, taking them forcefully. Kanda retaliated and pulled Allen's black sweater over his head before consuming his lips again. The two men traded off fondling and teasing each other, small chuckles escaping their mouths every so often. Kanda looked down into Allen's shining eyes, holding his waist as they pressed against each other. Without hesitation, Allen moved forward, pushing Kanda onto the bed and falling gently on top of him.

"Anxious?"

Allen put on an innocent, childlike smile. "A bit."

"Then I should take care of that," Kanda whispered as he nibbled Allen's ear. The Brit shivered at the combination. Kanda rolled them over and slowly began kissing down Allen's neck to his collarbone, down his chest, teasing his nipples as he went, and stopping just above his waist. Using his teeth, he unzipped the Brit's pants, removing them slowly. As he made his way back up, he alternated kisses between Allen's legs, stopping just inside his thighs and leaving a more permanent mark. Allen hissed at the small prick at his skin but relaxed as soon as he felt Kanda sucking at the spot and flicking his tongue over it. Kanda gazed up to see Allen's reaction and noticed the tent in his underwear. He smirked as his mouth moved upward, kissing over the fabric restraining Allen's cock. His lips moved somewhat expertly up the outline of the girth until it reached the tip that was peeking out from beneath the band. Using his teeth, Kanda pulled Allen's underwear down and exposed the hardened shaft. He licked up the member and consumed it with his mouth.

Allen moaned with pleasure, panting with each movement Kanda made. His hips slowly bucked up but were firmly planted down as Kanda restrained them with his left arm.

"Mmm, Kanda. So good," Allen panted. "I'm close; you can stop. Ngh!" he tried to get the swordsman to stop but Kanda chose to not listen. He continued on with pleasuring the Brit, quickening his pace while sucking as hard as he could without hurting him. As his mouth closed around the girth once more, he hummed as he slid down. The vibrations were too much for Allen and he moaned loudly as he came. Kanda swallowed what he could and licked the remainder from Allen's still half-hard cock. The Brit's chest heaved as he caught his breath, grey eyes glazed over with lust.

Kanda sat up and unbuckled his own pants, shucking them off in one swift motion. His exposed length pressed firmly down onto Allen's as he leaned forward, his lips consuming one of Allen's nipples while his hand played with and teased the other. Allen moaned at the touch and his fingers twisted into Kanda's hair, one hand quickly untying the cord holding his hair up. With the cord gone, long black locks canopied around them. Kanda rose up slightly and met Allen's gaze. The Brit put a hand to the Japanese man's face and his thumb gently stroked his cheek.

"Give me more, Yuu," Allen asked.

He leaned forward and kissed the Brit. "I'll give you everything," he responded, his right hand finding Allen's cock once more, pumping it enough for pre-cum to form on the tip. He slathered his hand with it and moved his fingers to Allen's opening, slowly pushing inside and finding a rhythm that wouldn't cause the Brit too much pain. As Allen flinched and moaned at both the pleasure and the pain, Kanda added another finger and then another, stretching the Brit out just enough. Allen pulled Kanda forward and kissed him.

"I want you, Yuu," Allen pleaded.

Kanda pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between Allen's legs. His sapphire pools looked into Allen's. "Breath," he said as he pushed into the opening. Allen grit his teeth as he felt the pressure but he tried to breath and relax so that Kanda could get in. When he was finally all the way in, Kanda leaned forward and whispered in Allen's ear.

"Breath with me," he coerced. Allen's fingers dug into Kanda's back, leaving scratch marks that healed just moments after being made. As soon as Allen was breathing in sync with Kanda, the Japanese man pulled out and pushed back in, slowly until Allen was comfortable with the motion. Kanda quickened the pace, driving himself hard into Allen. The Brit moaned with each thrust. Kanda stopped at one point and leaned up on his knees, pulling Allen's hips up further and spreading his legs wider.

"Hold you legs, Allen," Kanda directed and Allen followed, panting along with the swordsman. Kanda drove deeper inside Allen, grazing his prostate. Allen cried out each time the spot was hit and it drove Kanda's more carnal self wild, provoking him to drive deeper, harder.

With each new thrust, Kanda came closer to release and began pumping Allen's shaft. Moments later, his body tensed as he drove hard inside the Brit, filling him up as Allen came in his hand. When he finished riding out his orgasm, he fell on top of Allen, panting beside his lover.

"Kuso," he muttered, his pleasure still lingering.

Allen tried to move but was too sore and too exhausted to attempt anything at the moment. He turned his head and caught Kanda's eyes.

"Aishiteru, Yuu," he panted out between breaths. Kanda's eyes widened and he looked at the chain around Allen's neck then back into his grey eyes.

"How did you?" he asked.

"Lavi," Allen answered, his breathing slowly becoming normal.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, pushing his body up next to Allen's and cradling the Brit in his arms.

"Boku mo," he replied.

"Why couldn't you just tell me last year when you gave me this?" Allen inquired.

"I couldn't. I didn't even fully understand why I got the thing to begin with; now I do."

Allen chuckled. "Guess your subconscious was telling you something, huh?"

Kanda grunted a response. Allen snuggled closer. "I never thought you to be such a cuddler."

"Only with you."

"Hehe, suppose that means I'm special."

"Damn right you are. I wouldn't do this with any other person on the face of the planet."

"Not even Lavi?" Allen teased but wished he hadn't because he felt Kanda tense and sensed a killing aura radiating from his body. "I'm just teasing, Kanda."

"Don't do that."

"What? Tease you? But it's so fun," Allen poked at one of Kanda's nipples. The Japanese man pulled him closer, enough to where Allen was pinned within his arms.

"No. Don't call me Kanda when we're alone."

Allen smiled. "Sorry, Yuu."

"And don't apologize for idiocy; makes you more of an idiot."

Allen laughed and the two slowly drifted off to sleep, their bodies entangled with one another.

Timcampy was on thin ice in Kanda's book. The golden golem was intruding on his time with Allen and he wasn't pleased at all. Allen rolled out of bed and offered a hand to Tim.

"What is it Tim?" he asked.

The golden golem showed him a clip of Link searching everywhere for Allen and then a video popped up in the room of the inspector searching around the Ark for two missing exorcists.

"Shit. Times up," Allen said disdainfully. Kanda sat quietly on the bed as he watched Allen gather his clothes and put them back on.

"What if we just stayed here?" Kanda asked out of nowhere.

"Eh?" Allen questioned back.

"You have the power to keep people in or out of the Ark; use it."

"I can't; as much as I would like to, I just can't. Komui and the rest of the Order need me."

Kanda pouted in only the way he could: frowning with a glare furrowing his brow. He rose from the bed as Allen zipped up his pants, finding his own clothes strewn about the floor and throwing them on. He pulled his hair into a low ponytail before slipping his shoes on.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, you won't be affected; I promise," Allen answered as Kanda's arms wrapped around the Brit's waist and his chin rested on his shoulder.

"Just remember what I told you before; I love you. If you need me for anything don't hesitate to find me, even if that asshole's hot on your feet."

Allen nodded and led the way out of the room.

Link frowned as Kanda and Allen exited the secret piano room.

"What have you two been plotting?" he asked flatly.

"We were only having a quiet Christmas together, Link. Neither of us like the big gatherings so we decided to spend time alone in here away from it. If you want to see what we were doing, I'll have Tim show you."

"You mean show me a clip you've manipulated to cover your own ass?"

"I can't do that to Tim, Link; only master can do that and he's not here anymore."

Link's displeased look didn't go away and he called for the golden golem. Tim played back an image of Allen and Kanda sitting in the piano room reading books during most of the time. Other times Allen would dabble with the piano and Kanda would meditate.

Kanda gave Allen a small glance and received a very cheeky grin from the Brit.

"Very well," Link said. "I'll report this to Central but you are to both come with me right now. Unauthorized use of the Ark is prohibited and you both will receive punishment." Link led the way with Allen walking happily behind him, his hands behind his head in triumph. Kanda walked up next to Allen and elbowed him in the side.

"Can't manipulate the golem?" he whispered.

Allen smiled up at him. "I didn't," he replied, a small hint of amber in his eyes.

Kanda snarled at seeing that look but knew there was no way to separate Allen and the 14th. It was something he had come to accept whether he liked it or not. As long as he was able to be with Allen, he would settle with having to work with the Noah within him.

Christmas passed and spring came once more. The Earl made a drastic move and it separated the Order's forces, spanning all over the world. Allen and Kanda saw little of each other but kept in touch using their golems. Every now and then their paths would cross and they would steal away momentarily to have some quiet time alone. But they were just as quickly forced apart. That is, until the events that happened in the American branch.

Alma was alive and Kanda decided it was the perfect time to throw a hissy fit, losing himself to the memories and the anger that harbored between him and his former—and only—friend. During the battle, it took Allen stepping between Mugen and Alma to snap Kanda out of it. The Japanese man was devastated as he watched the Brit fall from his sword and his skin change to that of the Noah within. His fight with Alma continued and he didn't have much time to focus on Allen. It wasn't until Alma was ordered by the Earl to self-destruct that Allen came back into the picture, using his powers as the 14th to open a gateway for Kanda to take Alma through. Leaving his sword and his lover behind, he jumped through the gateway with his friend.

His eyes met Allen's just before he disappeared.

"Find me," he yelled.

Allen nodded and smiled at the swordsman. "Aishiteru, Yuu." Just as the words met Kanda's ears, the gateway shattered before the eyes of those left in what used to be the American branch. Allen turned his attention, his anger, and his broken heart toward those responsible.

"I will not allow the Noah or the Church to get in the way any longer," he declared, setting his path once and for all.

AN: As mentioned in the disclaimer at the beginning, Allen's last line of dialogue was taken from the translated scan I read of the manga, which means it is Hoshino's creation, not mine.

With that said, I really had no idea where this story would go and decided to end it somewhat on the story line of the actual manga, tweaking it enough to make it all Yullen-y and what not. Hope you enjoyed it. I will most likely edit it at some point and perhaps develop it into something more at some point in time, but that all depends on reviews and if I have time ._. School devours my life…anyway. Thanks for reading! And **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN**!


End file.
